Guitar Girl
by ealperin
Summary: a ficlet i managed to type up a few days ago in under 3 hours
1. Prologue

This is an original short story i managed to write up in 3 hours a few days ago for a friend of mine..it involves me as Guitar girl fighting crime. It has "Chapters"(ok...it's not really chapters but sections..if you guys take the titles away, it's a _big_ story..) P.m. me if you want to see more about this character or do another two ficlets, one starring White Noise ( our main baddie), and Guitar Girl (me)...i'll try and put the story in a more descriptive form once i get a chance to revise it.

With out further ado here it is!

**Prologue**

Usually when people think of Superheroes, they imagine these really good looking people wearing spandex and having amazing abilities. In real life, they have flaws just like us. How do I know? I AM one. To bring you up to date on my info, my name's Esther, also known as the Guitar Girl. I have these "abilities" as you people call them; Super-strength, flight, super-speed, invulnerability, X-ray vision _(just knocking off a few for you)._ No one has really heard of my story until now…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-The Origin of a Superheroine **

I lived a pretty normal life until I was about 18. My mom and I went to a guitar store for a pre-birthday gift and managed to find the perfect guitar, _(in less than 2 hours!)._ When I found it, I knew it was the one for me. I know I might sound weird saying this but it felt like it was_ calling_ me. So When I bought it and brought it home, I began strumming it to find the perfect tunes for what I felt at that time. When all of a sudden, a bright light surrounded me. It knocked me out.


	3. Chapters 2 and 3

**Chapters 2 and 3 -Powers and saving a little boy**

When I regained consciousness only a few minutes later, little did I realize, things were never going to be the same. I found out later on that same night, I could fly! _(You go try and explain that to your parents! They'll think you're NUTS!)._ A few days later I was in school and someone was talking about me after class. I heard what they said about a mile off. When I came up to them, _(I'll even admit it) _I was a little ticked. So, when the person was trying to chide me into telling her what I said, I told her the truth and her mouth dropped, shocked. I walked away casually like nothing happened leaving them to talk amongst themselves. That same day _(in the afternoon)_ I heard someone talking about a kid who was about to be bullied on. The bully was this big guy about twice the size of me and the kid was a shrimp,_ I don't have a bias against short people._

So here's where I come in, I walked up to the bully saying "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I felt a crowd begin to swarm around us, so, he looked at me, dropped the kid, and grinned. As the bully is walking towards me, I heard the kids labored breathing,_ probably__ has asthma,_ with my super-hearing. I folded my arms calmly telling the bully that I didn't want to hurt him He goes "What makes you think that you'll hurt me?" He grinned again and lunged at me. I moved quickly to the side seeing him falling in slow motion. Now the bully_, who isn't graceful AT ALL, _decides to take a whack at me. So I lifted up my hand letting his fist slam into mine, Didn't hurt for me but for the bully, let's just say that he broke a few bones in his wrist when that happened. He yelped back in pain, and then tried to do the same thing with the other hand, _which__ was TOTALLY pointless_. When his other hand was about to meet mine, I grabbed it in an instant, twisting his arm around himself in a sleeper hold. "Don't even try it" I fiercely whispered into his ear. Letting him go, I walked through the crowd, to the kid_ . who I saw with my X-ray vision, _and asked him if he was ok. He nodded. So I told him that the bully won't bother him again. I felt the bully come behind me so I grabbed him, pushed the kid back a few feet and flipped the bully letting my center of gravity do the work for me. With him knocked out, a bunch of my new "friends" walked over the bully and up to me, crowding around me, trying to figure out what happened. I just told them that I was having a bad day, that's when I decided to help the kid. To_ feel better_.


	4. Chapters 4 and 5

One day I walked near a warehouse on the way home. Hearing someone inside laughing maniacally, I decided to find out who it was. Thinking that it was a robber, I found an opening near a garage door, grabbed it, pulling it up a little. Letting myself in, I tumbled into the floor to a nearby crate. Peering beside it, I found out that it wasn't a robber at all; It was the bully that I clobbered a just few days ago! He stood idly by a T.V. that was generating static, wearing the same cast that his hand has broken in, he slipped it off and wiggled his fingers at the T.V. set. So that's where he's been hiding all this time. I said to myself. I crouched down, trying to find a comfy position, when I knocked something over. He glanced over in my direction, seeing me, He screamed "You're here?!" lifting his hand in prayer to that what ever god he believed in. Then he called out to his minions, who grabbed me, I knocked them out easily with a karate chop to the base of their necks. With the T.V. set being the only thing between us and the rest of his gang, I asked him about why he wasn't in school for the past few days. He sneered saying that it was my fault that he got expelled. I saw him thrust a hand near the T.V. set, which exploded, leaving my clothes in pieces; I grab the bully who was fading as white noise. I covered my ears in annoyance (it was totally painful to my ears. It felt like nails scratching a chalkboard), and drag him to the nearest hospital. When I came home that night I found out from a friend that the bully who is now known as "White Noise", escaped into static seeking his revenge on me and my friends. I lost so many people that day.

Flying to the nearest rooftop I contemplated on what I was going to do next. Hearing that my good friend Christina came through the door that day, She told me that I could do what ever I want as long as it's right for me. I cried that night, finally deciding that I'm going to keep being a Superhero, even if it's the last thing I do. I slept over Christina's apartment that night. In the morning we decided to switch on the T.V. when it started to get static-y. I slowly saw a face, White Noise's face; creep up and out of the screen. Christina screamed, while I calmly grabbed a cup of water and poured it on White Noise. I super-speeded to Christina. in seconds, covering her with my jacket. Seeing him in an explosion of fire works was probably the most joyous feeling I've had with my life so far. A few years later I went to college. I heard from my room-mate that White-Noise was back. (She doesn't know who I am yet, and I plan to keep it that way. For now.) So I put on the costume thinking that it's possibly the final time, accessorizing mine with a little more additions, (water pellets that explode on impact to be exact). I met him at the same warehouse he had that accident in. I heard him come without listening to his voice, it was just static. His whole body was covered in static, he managed accessorize his wardrobe though (I'll give him props for that.) finding one of those nice, long, Inspector Gadget-type jackets and put it on. He said that he didn't wasn't going to fight me any more and that he was tired to. I agreed about to shake his hand, he grabbed mine, pulling me forward into a lot of white noise, and said "-NOT!". I grabbed his coat, found a water pellet and thrust it down his mouth.. I covered myself for the explosion when he reverted back to his normal self. I stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out what happened. He laughed happily turning around in circles, coat closed, of course. So with him happy I super-speeded back to college ready for my next challenge: Trying to figure out what I'm going to do later on in my life.


End file.
